Once Upon a December
by nayru moon
Summary: Quatre drugs Heero, and Heero has a weird dream. Two other characters join him, and together they must solve the mystery of the old mansion. Song/Dreamfic. Rating for mild language.


Once Upon A December  
  
Hi everybody! Ok, if you saw Anastasia, you'll know the song Once Upon A   
December. This is a dream/songfic. I wanna thank Violet FairyChild for the idea. She   
probably won't see this, but thank you!   
  
Disclaimer : Heero steps on stage. "Hn. Do I HAVE to?" "Yes! This isn't a Sailor Moon   
fic, so I can't use Darien." "Fine. It is I, Heero, who has been kidnapped from the   
Gundam wing universe for Nayru's evil purposes. She doesn't own Gundam Wing,   
Anastasia, or Sailor Moon. Hey, this is about me! Kool!" Thank youuuu Heero! Now   
onto the fic!  
  
Once Upon A December  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero is laying in bed. Quatre peers in. "Heero?" "..." "Are you awake?" "...Uh huh. What  
is it? Mission?" "No. Just can't sleep." Heero looks at the blonde. "Are you serious?" "Yeah. I  
just..." "What? You want me to read to you or something?" Heero sneered. "Like Wufei would say,  
weakling." "Heero, I know we're the same age, but I've always kinda looked up to you as an... um  
... older brother figure." Heero blushed. "Why? I've never been nice to you." "But you're not mean  
either." Heero stared at the littlest pilot. Pink PJ's, hugging a teddy to his chest, blue slipp-  
ers, and a wide eyed expression. Heero half-smiled. "Siddown, if you wanna talk. I can't sleep  
either. Perhaps a nightcap (1) and get to know eachother. We're stuck with eachother until this  
damned war is over." "Nightcap? I don't drink." "It helps me relax. I have chocolate." "Ok!"  
Quatre sat down as Heero turned on the light. He then walked to a cabinet, and took out  
a dish of truffles. He then took out a bottle and two shotglasses. Quatre ate a truffle, knowing  
candy wasn't good for you before bed. He had a small shot of the weak wine. Heero had several.  
"Hee-chan, you're too young to drink." Heero looked dizzy. "Yeah..." Quatre looked at the glass.  
He took out a headache pill, deciding to teach Heero a lesson about drinking. He put it in the   
full shotglass, where it disintegrated. Heero murmured, "What did happen to your family? You must  
have had a mother and father at some point. You have 29 sisters. You can't've been an orphan.  
You would have committed suicide." Quatre watched as he drank the glass. "My mom died giving   
birth to me. My dad disowned me a few years ago. What about you? Your family?"   
Heero suddenly felt weak. He knew it wasn't the alcohol. It never did this to him before.  
"Winner! You... you slipped me... something! Omae... omae wo... ko..ro...su..." He fell asleep.  
"Heero? Heero? Oh god! I killed him!" Quatre shoved Heero onto his bed, and ran out screaming.  
Heero kept sleeping...  
Far Away  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Heero found himself in a large mansion. "Where the hell is Winner?  
I'll kill him!" He walked forward. He touched a lamp in a dark room, and it went on, revealing  
a baby's room. He touched a teddy bear. He softly sang to himself...  
  
Key :  
start singing  
narrative  
******* scene switch  
*---* thoughts  
@---@ Duo's thoughts   
  
Teddy bears, children's things, maybe I could remember...."   
*Who lives here? Why is everything so dusty... like it hasn't been touched in... over a decade...  
Are these people dead?* He picked up a picture. A tall man, with brown hair and green eyes. A  
petite, beautiful woman, with reddish brown hair and baltic blue eyes. She held a small baby,  
with reddish brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. *Haha, this kid looks like Duo. Or Trowa, maybe.  
No... maybe... could he be...* "Me?"  
Winner Mansion  
  
Duo furiously shook Heero's body. "Quatre, what did you give him?" "A headache pill! I   
was trying to get him to stop drinking!" Wufei glared at him. "Quatre no Baka! Mixing headache  
inducers with wine will knock a man out for hours!" Trowa sighed. "Forgive him. I'm sure he had  
no idea. Just because you're a medical genius doesn't mean we are." Duo sighed. "He won't wake!"  
All the others facefaulted.   
Each boy suddenly felt something deep inside as they looked at the 01 pilot. "We can't  
leave him like this." Duo murmured. Each one had had so much violence and hatred-had they forgot-  
ten love? But now, seeing their friend helpless showed them pity once again. The other three left,  
and Duo knelt down by Heero. @He's so cold... is his heart slowing? The wine... it's a depress-  
ant, it slows your heart down. He's freezing.@ Duo put a soft blanket on his friend's cold body,  
and ran out.  
Mysterious Mansion  
  
Heero looked at everything closely. On every piece of furniture, blood stained their soft  
surfaces. The bedsheets, bloody. The dresser drawer, bloody, it was as though blood had exploded  
in every room! *No, there was just so much bloodshed that it fell on everything. Perhaps a siege  
was in this house? It would make sense. The parents or servants, running to the child to save it  
from their fate.* "This whole house is like a mystery. Perhaps the mystery of my parents..."  
He kept looking around, not where he was going. He then knocked into a table. A ceramic  
box fell off of it. Instinctively, Heero dove to catch it. *Thank God! This thing is worth soooo  
much! If I can take it out of here...* He opened it. It softly played a sweet lullaby. Heero, at  
hearing the familiar sweet song, sang with it...  
That sweet song, someone sang, once upon a December...  
He saw a large portrait of the family, and another adjacent to that one. This portrait  
showed another happy family. This one, a man with whitish hair, and a blonde woman. There were   
two children as well- one, a small baby girl, the other... * Milliardo?! That makes the child   
Relena, and that means I knew Relena before! Wait'll she hears about this! If she doesn't believe  
me, I'll kill her!* He saw a couple photos, and picked them up. Most were of a final family, a  
mother with baby blue eyes and brown hair, a father who looked the same, and... * DUO?!*  
Winner Mansion  
  
Duo looked at the wine, which he drugged. "What does this taste like anyway?" He looked  
at Wufei, who dared him to drink it. Wufei wore an evil smile. "Why do you think Heero drank the   
whole thing? Go ahead, drink it!" Duo took down the shot, and lay down. He yawned, and Wufei went  
out, snickering. He then yelled, "Guys! Duo's committing suicide by drugging himself! Get down  
here!" Duo felt dizzy, yawned, and fell asleep.  
"Damn ,Wufei! What was the point in drugging him?" "How'd you figure that out?" "Duh? He's  
snoring!" "Shimatta!"  
Mysterious Mansion  
  
Duo woke up in the same large mansion Heero was in. He saw Heero, and ran forward. "Hee-  
chan! Heeeeeeeeerrooooooooooooooo!!!!!" He yelled, in a perfect imitation of Relena. Heero dropped  
the papers he held. "Don't EVER do that!" "Sorry man. Dude, how'd you get in my dream!" "I am not  
in your dream. You are in mine. Winner or one of them drugged you. It doesn't matter. Look at all  
this! These pictures, those portraits... it's younger versions of us! You, me, Relena, even Zechs  
is in here! This must have been my house! I know it!" @Has Heero lost it? I mean, how can he live  
here? How can he know?@ *How do I know? What if they just knew us, and it's not mine?* He sudde-  
nly heard a voice, laughing. Both boys ran upstairs, into the child's room. They didn't believe  
what they saw.  
A ghost, the mother's ghost! She held a baby in her arms, who cooed, and babbled, "Mama!  
Mama mama mama mama! My Mama! Bababababa goooo!" Almost so that they couldn't understand. Heero  
gasped, "Mama..." "She looks like you..." Heero sang to himself...  
Someone holds me safe and warm, while in the cold, dark forces swarm. Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory!   
Duo walked into the foyer again, and shouted, as ghosts danced across the floor. @The   
Peacecrafts? And his family? And ... MINE! Heero was right! Our families knew eachother! Oh my  
gosh! Haha, little Zechs is so cute! Man, where's the camera?! This is blackmail!@ He walked to a  
window, and saw the sea, almost to where he was now. He opened the sliding door, and walked out.  
He shouted again. The ghosts had disappeared. Two dead bodies lay on the ground. Heero's mom and   
dad. Heero walked behind him. * It was the night our betrosion was announced. Relena and I, marr-  
ied later in life! But the enemy forces burst in, and killed my parents, who were running. Duo's  
parents, back in there, trying to defend their son, and Relena's parents, who tryed to decoy her   
as me, and Zechs took her to Darlian! It makes sense now. The only reason I lived was Zechs saving  
us. And Dr J? He was also a friend of the family. He took Duo and I from Zechs, and sent us to  
different parts of the world, so we wouldn't know each other!* "Yes! The mystery is solved!  
Mission accomplished!"  
On the wind, across the sea, death and misery remembered, Things my heart had yearned to know,  
things it yearns to remember, He looked at Duo, and both realized they were disappearing. Be-  
hind Heero, a girl finished the line. Relena had been following them and was going with them.  
And that song, someone sings... And together, Once upon a December!  
Winner Mansion   
  
The trio woke up in Quatre's foyer, laying on the ground, Heero on top of Relena, Duo in  
an attempt not to laugh. Both looked into the other's eyes. "How the hell did you get here?" "I  
have no clue. I remember being in your old house, and singing, all three of us, and disappearing,  
and now we're in Quatre's mansion." Quatre ran into the foyer. "Heero! I won't have that in my  
house! How'd you wake up? All of you? How'd Relena get here anyway?" "Heero, are you going to   
kill her or screw her? Take your pick." Both stood up. Relena smiled. "Now, if we're betrothed,  
shouldn't you love me?" "Can't make me!" "You know you want to!" "Ok, I'll try this love thang.  
If it doesn't work out, I'll kill you." The two kissed, and the scene closes.   
  
Nayru's Castle  
  
Heero : What was that humiliation for?  
Nothing. I thought it would be fun.  
Duo : You know, if we woke up with either Relena on top of me or me on top of Heero, it would have   
been funny!  
I know, and I seriously debated that. It's not supposed to be funny.  
Heero : O_o;  
Ha ha...   
  
1: A nightcap is a small alcoholic drink, the last drink of the night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you for reading my crap. I really try, really I do! Now all you have to do is review  
for the author, and show me you like it/hate it/want me to stop writing these songfics! Pleeeeze  
review!   
Nayru Moon 


End file.
